Dear Arthur
by XDivingInBritanX
Summary: Arthur? It's Peter I wrote you a letter everyday for 365 days I love you I miss you Miss you hugs Your bravness Your brain And most of all your love. Rated M for later chapters,which I would give the details about,but it would ruin most of the story.
1. Chapter 1

It all started with that one day, that one day completely changed my life.  
Hello I'm Peter. Peter Kirkland otherwise known as Sealand.

That one warm spring April Day changed it all. The snow was clearing off the ground and Peter was ready to go play in the melting snow at the closest park, Auburn Swells Park. Peter turned to face Tino, his mother.

"Mommy, look how beautiful it is out, the snow is clearing and the flowers are growing, can we please go to the park", Peter asked slowly as he scrubbed the maple syrup off their breakfast plates. Just washing the dishes made Peter taste the wonderful cooking with the sweet savory syrup.

Tino looked at Peter for a long moment and let out a sigh. "Peter…I know you've asked all winter, so yes we can go today", Tino replied with a smile.

Peter scrubbed even faster at the plates, hopeful to get there soon, before all the older kids take the good balls. When he finished scrubbing he dropped the pates into the sink the sink that had exploded with suds. He dashed upstairs to get out of his jammies and into his play clothes. He put on his baby blue hat and as soon as it touched his soft blonde hair he did a twirl in front of his mirror. He trampled down the stairs and as soon as he reached the bottom shouted "Let's Go!  
He grabbed Tino's hand and car keys and dashed for the car, Tino running behind.

As the pulled up to the park Tino carefully parked right next to a stranger's car to him, but someone Peter very well knew. Peter dashed out of the car while Tino took his time. Peter ran into the pile of ball the last good one was left. He swiped his forehead with relief.

"Mommy I got the last good ball", Tino was still taking his sweet time getting the sunscreen and watermelon when a shadow figure game across Peter and told him it was Arthur. Peter turned to see Arthur looking down upon him.

"Hey Son, How are you", Arthur questioned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Son, How are you", Arthur questioned.  
Arthur bent down on one knee and patted Peter on the head. He looked Peter right in his crystal blue eyes. Finally Arthur spoke up.  
"I've missed you, please come to England with me Peter, just for a year", Arthur pleaded.  
Peter shook his head.  
"Mommy and Daddy said you don't love me," Peter replied. Tino called from the car,Peter I have to go,a meeting,stay here and I'll pick you up when I can. Peter turned to look at him and flashed thumbs up, he loved the park. Arthur watched Tino's car pull out of the park then turned his gaze to Peter. He looked at Peter with a sorrowful look, "Please Peter, come with me for 5 days, if you still don't think I love you then you can leave, deal?", Arthur looked at Peter for a long time. Peter started to fumble with his hat and finally looked up at Arthur "Fine", Peter come out with after what seemed like a century. Arthur looked at Peter for just as long, making sure it was real, the answer was real, he really had to prove himself.  
"Well I should probably go get packed, I've got a key",Peter said as he flashed the key out of his back pocket. The bright April sun hit the key and the sliver key glistened. Arthur started heading for his car, motioning for Peter to follow.

Back at the house Peter and Arthur got out without any word. All that was spoken in the car was the address.  
"Stay here, Mommy wouldn't want you in the house, I'll go back my stuff", Peter commanded and Ran inside without a response. He quickly wrote a note to Tino explaining where he was going. He quickly ran upstairs and packed his clothes for a week or so. Once Peter was done he headed back outside where he saw Arthur jamming to the radio. Peter cracked up at the sight. Arthur was still jamming when he turned his head to see Peter walk out. His eyes widened with embarrassment. He knew Peter had seen at least some of it. "Ready?" Arthur asked Peter as he climbed in. Peter nodded and buckled up. They were off to the dock; they'd boat over to England. Peter reached over and hugged Arthur as he looked at his father and spoke up,"Dad I… missed you too".


	3. Chapter 3

**I'd like to give credit to my beta reader: iitentacle. Please check her out: u/4798188/ now onto the story.**

_

Peter looked at his father and spoke up,"Dad I… missed you too".

Arthur took a minute before saying anything, he didn't say I told you so, but he did just reply with and I love you. After about a 45 minute drive they'd reach the dock that they would be leaving Finland at. They would be boarding the S.S. Pallas Rain. Peter examined the ship, it was large, beautiful, and it had a pool deck and cabins. He suddenly knew the plan with one glace at this ship. This would be his home for the next day, to get to Manchester.

"It's so big, what if I get lost", Peter questioned.  
"That's why we will explore it together", Arthur said with a reassuring tone.

Peter nodded and smiled he was starting to really see how much Arthur cared for him.

"All aboard!" the ship captain called out.

Peter bent down to pick up his luggage, but Arthur reached it first and gave Peter the tickets.  
"Give them to the captain", Arthur explained and Peter nodded.  
Peter walked up to the captain and handed him the tickets and in return Peter got their room card.  
Arthur hurried onto the boat the bags were getting heavy.  
"Room 23", Peter called out as he tried to keep up with the hurrying Arthur.

Once they reached their rooms Peter unlocked the door and Arthur set the bags in the corner of the room next to a loveseat. There was one bed sitting straight across the room from the loveseat and a night stand with a phone and directory. Peter went to the bed closest to the porthole and looked out.  
Peter gasped in amazement and Arthur hurried over to look and followed with a gasp.  
Peter walked over to the desk which included 2 maps and a computer along with a TV hanging right above it. He knew Arthur had spent a lot on this room. Arthur looked at the clock above Peter's claimed bed 9:30 p.m.

"Hey Peter it's almost 10, we should get to bed we'll be in Manchester tomorrow around 10:00 am. That's when the deal will start", Arthur promised.

_  
**This chapter wasn't the best but the next 5 should make up for it I hope **


	4. Chapter 4

Peter awoke with a start and hurried out of bed it was almost 10. He had to get Arthur up, eat and get dressed. Peter walked over to Arthur's bed a noticed he wasn't there was sitting just empty folded over sheets. Peter shrugged; Arthur had to be in the bathroom. Peter walked over and checked. There was the door sitting wide open. Peter started to get nervous. He shrugged off the feeling and continued to start his day. Arthur had to be somewhere; the ship wasn't at dock yet. After Peter was dressed and ready he started to open the door then realized if he left he wouldn't be able to get back in. Arthur had the key. Peter sat down and curled up, he was frightened.

Arthur ran through the cabin hallways, he's gone out to get breakfast for Peter and himself, he didn't want to take Peter through the buffet. Too many people. Arthur finally reached the room and opened it to the sound of sobs, he looked around and found Peter in the desk chair crying. Arthur dropped the food and rushed over to Peter. Peter felt Arthur's warm touch and wrapped him in a giant hug and spoke "I thought you left me on the ship alone", Peter sobbed. Arthur looked at Peter lie he had three eyes, "I'd never ever do that to you", Arthur promised rubbing Peter's back. "Anyways, we've got a fun day ahead of us, were going to make pottery, I know you've always been artistic. Peter's head perked up, "I love making things!" Peter smiled. Arthur chuckled. Peter darted out of the seat and started packing his clothes again; he was too excited to wait. Arthur walked over to help pack up. An hour to go then they would have the first day of the deal, he was more nervous than ever.  
2 Hours Later~~~  
Peter and Arthur finally pulled up the potter y barn; It was painted the clay color decorated with pottery.  
Peter walked up faster than ever with Arthur trailing behind struggling to keep up. Peter swung open the door and held it open for the lady coming out with a Pottery frying Pan and for Arthur. On the inside it was a complete rainbow and clay, as soon as Peter walked in ideas flowed to his mind. Arthur walked up to the counter and paid for 1 medium sized pot for Peter to make and decorate. The cashier walked Peter over to a wheel and Arthur followed. Peter walked grinning ear to ear. The cashier handed Arthur and instructions card, and read them to Peter, guiding his hands. After about 30 minutes the pot was baked and ready to paint. "What design do you want to do", Arthur questioned. Peter shrugged but he had an okay idea in his mind. Peter dipped his brush in the teal paint and covered it in teal, after more painting and more cleaning his brush the picture was done, it was Arthur and Peter looking over the sea on the boat. Arthur looks down at Peter and asked "You all done?" Peter nodded and they wrapped the pot up to take home. "Dad, I had a lot of fun today" Peter called from the backseat.


	5. Chapter 5

**I need ideas of the 3 more places we should let Peter and Arthur visit so, please leave a review or message me some places. ******

"Alrighty Peter,we're almost there" Arthur smiled looking in his mirrors. The two would be visiting Buckingham Palace, based off Peter's request, Peter wanted to mess with the guard and see, if he could be the one person that finally made them move,or smile or even speak. Peter bounced in his seat. "I'm so excited,will,you help me dad?" Peter asked. He had already explained his to plan to Arthur. Arthur nodded from the front seat and smiled to himself, he had begun to notice that Peter had called him dad more and more. "Alright,Peter we're here", Arthur cheered, and he heard more cheers coming from the back seat by Peter. He had a list of things he wants to try, 5 things, and then they would go get ice cream if all fail, but it was pretty much a win-win for Peter. Peter climbed out of the car and rushed up to his "guinea pig" for all the plans. Peter pulled the list out of his pocket printed in yellow crayon on lined paper was:

1. Take wacky photos with flash  
with their fuzzy hats  
3. JOKES!  
4. Impressions  
around  
Peter were sure one had to work! He gave the list to Arthur and Arthur pulled out his phone, typing in the pass code: 0096. While Arthur loaded up the camera app, Arthur found the "guinea pig" and began making wacky photos. From moose ears to bunny ears. Arthur had gotten over 20 photos when Peter decided to began number 2. When Arthur spoiled it. "Hey Peter,no plan number 2 okay?" Arthur pointed over to a sigh that printed in bold lettering: **Please Don't Touch the Guards, Thank You.** Peter sighed and went onto number 3. "Hey guard, what do you call fake pasta?" Peter waited for the answer that he knew would never come, "An Impasta" Peter broke out into hysterics. After 2 or 3 knock-knock jokes Peter gave up, looks like he wouldn't be the one to make a guard move, but he still had 2 more plan, and a little hope. Peter circled around the guard, making faces of America and Canada, trying to replicate their voices and actions. "I'm the hero" Peter exclaimed, bring Arthur to laughter and videotaping his son. Peter enjoyed doing the impressions and went on to do Prussia and Italy as he danced around. "I'm the awesome Prussia", he would screaming causing some looks, but he shrugged them off.  
Now was his last chance. Italy."Last one, make it good Peter" Arthur called. Peter nodded and grinned like a fool "PPPAAASSSTTTAAA!" He screamed running into Arthur's arms wrapping him in a giant hug. Arthur smiled, hugging back, he kissed Peter's cheek. "I'm ready for ice cream" Peter smiled. Arthur picked up Peter onto his shoulders, "Let's go then"  
The two walked along the path to their car the long shadow stretching, for the day to not end. But in Peter's mind, it was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Quick warning: 2p! England is in this chapter, the rating will be bumped up to M to me safe (and for the later chapters) Sorry about the lack of updating, I really do try. Also hints of 2p!UsUk and Sealat. Enjoy you guys ****  
_**

"How much longer?" Peter whined from his back seat. They'd been driving since 5 this morning and Peter was exustated,it was almost impossible for him to fall asleep though. He replayed his and Arthur conversation in this head from early this morning. "Don't eat anything Oliver offers you,okay?" Arthur smiled at Peter. Peter opened his mouth to speak but shook his head in agreement. He knew Oliver had a secret hobby but Arthur told him, that Peter didn't want to learn it. It was now 7 in the morning almost 8 and Peter was itching to stretch his legs. "A couple more seconds" Arthur smiled turning into Oliver's driveway. Oliver lived in a small little blue home with dead and living flowers littering his lawn. Arthur got out of the car going around to help Peter get out,he took Peter's hand and walked through the over grown grass,avoiding the path to the door which was covered in red spots. Peter rose his hand up to ring the bell, quickly before that Arthur and Peter we're welcomed by a face of a manniac,"Ello Poppets" the word curled,dragging it out on Oliver's tongue. "Do come in, please" Oliver smiled, opening the door wider, to what was a welcoming home. Arthur sighed and reminded Peter;"Nothing" Peter nodded adjusting his hat and stepping into the home, Arthur following. Arthur stepped in immediately smelling cupcakes. "Cooking again I see, Ollie" Arthur commented, sitting in one of the yellow chairs. "Oh I am! Peter would you like to help me?" Oliver asked bending down to Peter's height, looking at Peter straight in the eyes. Peter looked at Arthur longing for an answer, finally receiving one Peter turned back to Oliver, "I'd love too!" he exclaimed skipping past the archway. "Well isn't he just an adorable bundle of joy" Oliver cooed walking into the kitchen. Arthur sighed watching through the archway. "Peter can you grab that…um…red frosting" Oliver asked hoping he phrased that right. Peter nodded, handing the bowl to Oliver, his fingertips touching the 'frosting' that covered the sides. "Oliver, he's 12 he can handle the word blood" Arthur said stepping into the kitchen. At the sound of 'blood' the bowl dropped to the ground, covering Peter and Oliver's shoes and a little of their pants. Shards of the glass bowl covered the ground. "I-I'm sorry" Peter's voice shook he ran over hugging Arthur his eyes welling up. "Oh Peter, it's okay...I was just James' blood" Oliver reassured him his voice getting harsher as he went on. "I'll just clean it up, and maybe I can save some." Arthur bent down cleaning up the shards before anyone got cut; he picked up one shard covered in the blood refraining from gagging he threw it out. "Why don't we all go get cupcakes" Arthur suggested standing up, "My treat" he smiled waving his wallet. "B-but I have cup-, Fine" Oliver grumped, his cupcakes were perfectly fine, and we're incrediable, his boyfriend Allan had even told him.

"Uh 2 chocolates and 1 red velvet" Arthur ordered at the bakery. He'd gotten Oliver to agree to the idea of going out and buying cupcakes and Oliver agreed as long as he could have something red. Arthur pulled out his 20 dollar bill, after receiving his change he brought the treats over to Peter and Oliver who seemed to be talking about Peter's friend;Raivis. "I really like him" Arthur overheard approaching he set down the cupcakes and sat next to Peter. Oliver grabbed his red velvet cupcake, "They make bloody ones to?" Oliver asked smiling he took a huge bite. "Ugh that's not what I thought it was, but it's still good, I guess" Oliver took another huge bite. "Thank you,dad This day was eventful,but I loved it" Peter smiled snuggling against Arthur,he took a bite of his cupcake and stared into space. .Day. This one had a few twist and turns though.

THANK YOU so much for reading,I still need 2 more days worth of ideas! :D


	7. Chapter 7

"Here we are" Arthur said softly, pulling a bookcase toward him, reviling a door. A door with grass green ivy over growing it, a door with etchings of pixies, and a door with a sign. The sign read:

**Arthur's Dreamland  
Authorized Personal Only**

Peter smiled to himself reading the fine print on the sign, Arthur trusted him to view whatever laid beyond the door. "You're the only other one to ever view what lies behind this door", Arthur said snapping Peter out of his gaze. Arthur turned the handle slowly pulling open the door. The room was beautiful. Ivy like the one that was on the door covered the white stone walls. Smack dab in the middle of the room sat a 2 chairs and a table sat a baby blue tablecloth. In the far back of the room which was quiet large was a crystal clear waterfall.

"It's beautiful" Peter gasped still taking in the whole room. Arthur nodded waiting for Peter to step in which he soon did, right as Arthur's best friend flew past Peter's face. Flying Mint Bunny. Peter giggled at the air hitting him as the bunny flew past. The bunny was bust heading toward the waterfall, where pixies and fairy's flew and one 'merman' sat perched on the rocks surrounding the pond. Arthur squinted at the 'merman'. "Peter sit down, I'm getting that bloody wanker out of my house" Arthur said softly. Arthur marched towards the back of the room,you could almost see the steam coming from his ears.

"Alfred, get the hell out" Arthur snapped. Peter watched the fight as he sat down until the bunny came around distracting him. "Cookie?",The Bunny screeched out offering a plate with chocolate chip,sugar,and oreo cookies. Peter smiled lightly taking 3 cookies one of each, biting down on one of the the quarrelling 2 were coming close. Alfred's ear in Arthur's grip. "Thank you Mint" Peter smiled at the bunny who nodded flying back to waterfall where Alfred sat a minute ago. Pulling open the door Arthur shoved The American through it. "Get out and stay out! I am busy with my son" Arthur smiled lightly turning around he shut the door, locking it. Peter smiled as the steam cleared from Arthur's ears as he stepped closer.

"Now about that Raivis" Arthur smiled sitting down he took a sip from his cup. Peter blushed but managed to ramble for ages about him. Arthur smiled widely at this bonding moment. "I love you,Peter" Tomorrow was the last day, the last day for Peter to be here if he wanted to leave,and Arthur already had the Perfect idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Arthur Chapter 8

Peter awoke with the sound of the door bell calling out. It was the last day for the deal, "why would someone be coming over?" he thought. The door bell rang again and Peter could hear Arthur calling out, "Could you just wait?!" The bell suddenly stopped, the door swinging open. That was it Peter had enough of the guessing game inside his head. He threw the curtains back seeing this favorite person at the doorstep, Raivis His heart skipped a beat. He jumped out of bed making himself look reasonable. He began ascending the steps just as the lock clicked. "Raivis!", Peter yelled jumping into a hug with the older boy slapping the last few steps. "H-hi" Raivis voice shook, it was normal for him. "Alright boys, up to Peter's room, I'm going to get the mail "Arthur ushered the two up the steps. Peter signed a grin still spread across his face, he took Raivis's hand and ran the steps. "Slow down, Peter" Raivis cried". Peter slowed down as soon as he reached his door frame. I beat you! Peter called as Raivis was just coming around the corner to Peter's room, panting. Once Arthur knew the boys were up, he went back through the front door grabbing the mail. Arthur grunted opening the letter from Alfred. To war with Ivan. Arthur frowned, tomorrow he wouldn't get to spend with Peter, if of course Peter chose to stay. He huffed shoving the letter into his back pocket.

Time skipped of the bunny

"Peter once your room is clean come down" Arthur called his voice shaking. He was going to tell Peter about the letter he'd received from Alfred; about the war. "Dad I want to stay," Peter said excitedly snapping Arthur out of his thoughts. "About that you can stay…. But I have to leave. " Arthur swallowed hard. Peter just giggled "Dad stop joking around". Arthur signed his eyes puffy and threatening with tears. Arthur looked down sighing he pulled the letter out of his pocket, handing it to Peter. "I'm not," he said barley audible.


End file.
